1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plumbers' tools. More particularly, the invention concerns a waste line clean out apparatus for removing and cleaning away obstructions formed in and blocking the waste line. The apparatus an elongated member in the form of a coil spring wire which surrounds a flexible tube that functions as a water conduit. Affixed to the free end of the tube is a uniquely designed spray jet head assembly for controllably spraying jets of water under pressure into the interior of the waste line in a direction toward the blockage cutting component of the device to assist in breaking down the obstruction. The coil spring wire and water conduit is housed within a removable drum from which it is advanced through the waste line being rotated.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A wide variety of waste line clean out devices have been suggested in the past. Normally such devices embody an elongated clean out member known as a plumbers' snake. The plumbers' snake is ordinarily housed within a drum or hollow housing having a conical wall through which the spring or snake is fed and retracted actually of itself as the container is rotated to cause rotation of the spring. For tools having power operated spring advancing and retracting means, the feed mechanism for advancing the coiled spring typically includes jaws, rollers, segmented nuts or like structures which grip the spring so that when the spring is fed through the feed while being rotated it is controllably advanced into or retracted from the sewer line. As a general rule, cutter means affixed to the free end of the plumbers' snake and functions to cut away and clear blockages formed in the sewer line.
One of the most successful prior art waste clean out apparatus ever devised is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,242 issued to the present inventor. This patent concerns an apparatus similar in some respects to the apparatus described in the present application, but does not contemplate the use of high pressure water jets for in clearing the interior of the waste line as the cutting means cuts through an obstruction formed in the water lines. Because of its pertinence to the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,242 is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
Experience has shown that the use of strategically directed high pressure water jets materially assist in breaking up and clearing away troublesome obstructions. At the same time, the high pressure water jets function to effectively clean the walls of the waste line after the obstruction has been cleared to an extent to permit free flow of the cleaning water outwardly of the waste line. Since it is important that the spray jet nozzle and the cutting tool work in cooperation to effectively break up and clear away the obstruction so as to prevent the undesirable backup of contaminated water, means must be provided to selectively interconnect various types of cutter devices to the high pressure water jet head that is affixed to the free end of the coiled spring. It is also important that reliable means be provided for interconnecting the high pressure jet nozzles with the coil spring clean out snake in a manner to permit free flow water from a source of water under pressure to the water jet outlets formed in the water jet head. In this regard, the novel coiled spring assembly of the present invention comprises three cooperating elements, namely the elongated coiled spring, the elongated flexible water carrying tube about which the spring is helically coiled and flexible connector means for connecting the coiled spring and water carrying tube to the spray jet head.
The novel water jet head assembly of the invention includes a spray jet head having a plurality of water jet passageways that are angularly disposed relative to the axis of the waste line so that they will direct a plurality of high pressure water jets in the direction of the cutter component as the cutter component cuttably engages the obstruction in the water pipe. The water jet head also includes a reduced diameter portion having a plurality of helical grooves which comprise the means for interconnecting the coil spring with the water jet head.
The important connector means of the invention for interconnecting the water passageway of the elongated flexible tube with the spray jet head comprises a uniquely designed connector element which has a threaded portion that is threadably interconnected with the spray jet head and a shank portion which is telescopically received within the flexible tube. Another important component of the coiled spring assembly is the cutter means of cutter head assembly of the invention which can be removably interconnected with the water jet head to facilitate cutting away of troublesome obstructions that may be encountered in the particular waste line being cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,679 issued to Klein, Sr. describes a device for cleaning clogged pipes which includes an elongated flexible tube, a heavy coil surrounding the flexible tube and a nozzle at one end of the flexible tube. The nozzle has a plurality of perforations which are in communication with the interior of the flexible tube. Unlike the apparatus of the present invention, the Klein device is specially designed for use in a method of cleaning a clogged pipe wherein the nozzle is first forced through the material clogging the pipe, water is then discharged through the perforations in the nozzle, and the nozzle is then pulled backwards towards the material clogging the pipe while water continues to be discharged through the perforations in the nozzle.
Other prior art patents which generally relate to clean out tools commonly known as "water snakes" are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,599 issued to Ciaccio; 1,803,425 issued to Cunningham and 3,880,176 issued to Horne. The Horne patent discloses an apparatus for treating root infested sewer pipes and uses a sled for moving a spraying means along the pipe. Although this method may dislodge a stoppage, it will not remove or cut the roots. As will be better understood from the description which follows the apparatus of the present invention provides a number of patentably distinct advantages over the aforementioned prior art and for the first time provides a functionally sound water jet assisted sewer line clean out apparatus.